


When It Rains

by esompthin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone has superpowers, F/M, M/M, basically miraculous ladybug but they're also enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Simon likes Alexander; Alexander does not like Simon, because Alexander likes Aaron, Aaron does not like Alexander, but Aaron likes Monsoon and Monsoon likes Aaron. Confused yet?





	1. Chapter 1

Monsoon carefully slid down a metal support beam, his breathing slow and quiet as he observed the scene before him. Simon Psionic was speaking quietly to someone over the phone; no doubt planning something diabolical. Monsoon sneered, lowering himself to the ground with a gentle  _tap_  of his bare feet against the cold stone floor.

He could hear Simon's voice softly speaking, he sounded distressed, "No, I'm not going to do that. I don't care about that. No, no, I'm sorry … Fine."

They were in Simon's newest lair, an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Honestly, he was so predictable. At this point, Monsoon wasn't surprised by anything. Yup, nothing could catch him off guard.

Except the big, loud piece of scrap metal that he stepped on. It bent under his weight and made an echoing  _wob wob_ noise. Monsoon cursed his luck, as Simon turned around, his dark eyes locking on Monsoon instantly.

"You again!" Simon said, annoyed. He turned back to his phone and said, "I'll have to call you back. I have a pest to deal with."

Monsoon scowled, clenching his fists. Simon's next movements were slow, calculated. He's always so  _calculated_ , it drives Monsoon insane. Simon sets his phone down and turns to watch Monsoon, he leans back against the counter behind him, his ankles crossed. His gaze tracks up and down Monsoon's body, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"I was expecting you." Simon said, a strange  _something_  in his tone that Monsoon could never figure out.

Monsoon crossed his arms, "Miss me that much, huh?"

Simon scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Please, Monsoon, as if I would ever…"

Welp, the friendly banter box has been checked off, now it's time to fight. Alex sprinted forward, grabbing his baseball bat from off his back. He held it firmly in his hands, raising it above his head to swing once he got close enough.

Simon's eyes widened slightly, but he calmly raised his hand and said, " _Stop_."

Instantly, Alex froze in spot, unable to move his body. It was like being in a dream; he was trapped inside his body and he couldn't force it to do what he wanted. Instead, he just stood there, holding the bat above him, face twisted in anger; while Simon let out a small breath and stepped forward.

Monsoon hated when he did this, it was horrible. To have no control of your body, to instantly obey without consent, it was - terrifying. Monsoon tried to fight against the other man's power, but it was impossible, he was trapped.

"Monsoon…" He cooed, like he found Monsoon's attempt to stop him cute. Simon Psionic ran a hand over his clothed head - his costume was a dark, loose jumpsuit that covered the upper half of his head, with holes for his eyes. All Monsoon could see of his rival's skin was his hands and part of his face. He knew the other man was black, but other than that, he had no clues as to who could be standing before him. "I wonder, tell me, why do you always try to stop me, when you  _always_  fail?"

He doesn't always fail, it's more like a 60/40 kinda deal. He wins some, Simon wins some; it's a good back and forth that they got going. Monsoon would like to remind him of this, but he doesn't currently have control of his mouth.

"Really," Simon sighed, shaking his head, "our lives would be so much simpler if you just stayed away." When Monsoon didn't reply, Simon's mouth twitched, a small sign of annoyance. " _Relax_ , and  _talk to me_."

"Firstly," Monsoon said as he placed his hands on his hips, his movements natural and smooth. He felt all his anxieties and tension drift away and, bazarly, he hated it. He didn't want to be  _relaxed_ , he wanted to fight. "you don't win every time! Secondly, I  _have_  to stop you. You're the bad guy, I'm the good guy. I come here, and stop your evil plans. Every four year old knows this, Simon."

Simon rolled his eyes, "You'll come to find that black and white thinking like that is immature. Kind of like four year olds."

Monsoon felt his cheeks flush a little. He wanted to rush forward and punch the villain, but he wasn't allowed to; he was told to talk. So, he talked. "Really? But I'm right, aren't I? What's your big, evil plan this time?"

Simon shrugged, looking down at his nails, completely unbothered by Monsoon's angry tone, "It's not  _my_  plan, really. I would've thought you'd figure it out by now. You're usually smarter than this…"

Monsoon's mind ran wild, rapidly trying to figure out what Simon's alluding to. Suddenly, it hit him. "This is a distraction. Where are the others?!"

Simon's lips pulled up into a smile, his eyes shining, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner."

Monsoon's earpiece crackled to life, and his commander's voice shouted in his ear, "Monsoon! Where are you!? We're at the Northwest Diamond Store! We're outnumbered!"

His blood ran cold, he stared at Simon with shock, furious at himself for getting distracted. He clenched his fists, glaring at the man he hated more than anything.

"I'm really sorry about this, darling." Simon sighed, punching Monsoon square in the jaw. The impact was so harsh that it sent Monsoon falling to the ground, his head smashing into the concrete. The world went silent except for the painful ringing in his ears, his mind was spinning and his vision was fuzzy. Monsoon groaned quietly, trying to force his eyes to stay open. All he saw before he blacked out was Simon's boot stepped towards him.

* * *

Alex dragged his tired ass up the stairs to his dorm room. His superhero outfit was tucked away, safely hidden in his backpack. His head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for years. Each step took enormous amounts of effort, and he was starting to wonder if this hero stuff was worth it. He was going to get his ass chewed out by his commander, who was no-doubt furious that Alex had messed everything up. The jewelry store got robbed and Alex wasn't there to help. Instead, he was  _talking_  to Simon like a dumbass.

_It wasn't your fault._  He told himself.  _He tricked you_.

Still, it didn't make him feel much better.

Finally, he had reached his dorm. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, stepping inside quietly. He didn't want to wake up his roommate, a super attractive guy named Aaron. Alex wasn't stubborn enough to deny his feelings for the other man - but that doesn't mean he'd ever  _say_  anything about them.

Regardless, when Alex shuffles into the room, he's unsurprised to see Aaron awake. The other man was doing his homework at his desk, the small lamp beside him the only light in the room. Alex set his backpack down quietly and shut the door.

"You're up late." Alex comments softly. He watches as Aaron works, unbothered by Alex's presence.

Aaron shrugs still typing away at his computer. "Couldn't sleep."

Alex nods to himself, sliding onto his bed. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep.

Aaron's typing stops. "What happened to your face?"

Alex looked up, seeing Aaron's concerned expression. Alex flushed, his eyes darting away, "Oh, um, I, um, got in a fight."

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked next, his hands hovering over his keyboard.

Alex nodded, waving him off, "Oh, yeah, fine. You should see the other guy."

Aaron watched him for a moment before he looked back to his computer, "You shouldn't stoop so low to condone violence."

"Right. I'll remember that next time." Alex muttered, finding small amounts of amusement in the man's comment. See, the thing is, superpowers are kind of a natural thing; tons of people have them. And that means that there's, unfortunately, tons of people who abuse them. People who'll use their powers to attack people like Alex, who don't have any. So seeing people without any powers walk around with bruises or burns is, sadly, a normal sight. It doesn't surprise Alex that Aaron wasn't shocked by his bruise. It's just the way life is.

It was worse on Nevis. At least in America the police are somewhat competent. They'll be able to find the super that hurt you and they'll throw them away in one of those fancy, supervillain jails, away from all the poor, harmless normal people. Like Alex.

Maybe that's why Alex started fighting crime as Monsoon. He wanted to help people that were helpless, the ones that reminded him of his younger self. So he took a ton of martial arts classes and hoped a good punch was better than laser vision. Stupid, probably, but what did he have to lose? He didn't mind getting hurt, as long as it meant that someone else wasn't.

All these thoughts made him wonder about his roommate. He watched as Aaron got back to work. He didn't let the man type more than four words before he asked suddenly, "Do you have any powers?"

Aaron paused. They had been living together in this dorm for a month or so, but the topic never came up. Alex doesn't like to brag that he's powerless, so he usually doesn't ask. But for whatever reason, he wanted to know about Aaron. Maybe his head was hit too hard. Oh God, he hopes he doesn't have a concussion.

"I might. I might not." Aaron shrugged, "Sometimes it's hard to tell. Do you?"

"No." Alex said quietly. "Neither did my mom. Or my brother. We were all just … normal."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Aaron said. Alex looked up at him, surprised to see a small smile on the other man's face. It made Alex's heart stutter in his chest and he wanted to run across the room and squeeze the other man in his arms. "I think 'normal' is far more preferable."

The world certainly would be more simple if no one had powers. There probably would be less violence, less wars. Elections would be less intense. History, religion, it all has some weird connection to powers. Alex has always wanted to be the president or some high-ranking government official, but there are so many loops he'd have to jump through just to qualify, since he's powerless. It's probably harder for those with powers, he supposes, but, really, the whole system is a mess.

Alex watched as Aaron stood up and started messing around with the stuff in his desk. To Alex's surprise, the man turned to him, holding out two pills and a bottle of water.

"Whoever did that must have a strong right hook." Aaron said, his eyes on Alex's jaw. "It's bruised pretty bad. Does it hurt?"  
"Yeah." Alex admitted, too tired to lie. He took the painkillers and water from Aaron, throwing them both back quickly. He sighed after he swallowed and smiled to him, "Thanks."

Aaron stepped away without another word, replacing the lid to the painkiller bottle. Alex tipped his head to the side, squinting a little at Aaron.

"Why do you say you  _might_  have a power?" Alex asked, "What's, like, out of the ordinary for you?"

Aaron didn't say anything for a very long moment. Alex sees his head duck down for a second before he shook his head. Alex, realizing he might need more prompting, asked, "Are you super lucky or something?"

Aaron turned off his desk lamp and shut his laptop. Alex huffed, but crawled under his covers, understanding that this was the other man's way of saying that he didn't want to talk anymore.

As Alex laid down in bed, he stared up at the ceiling and replayed tonight's events. When he woke up after being knocked out, Simon was gone. His head was resting on a pillow and a little note was left for him, along with a bottle of water. The note just said "Sorry!" in loopy handwriting, with a little heart under it. Alex didn't drink the water, he didn't need to be poisoned by his nemesis. He hated that Simon always called him things like "darling" or, worse, "sweetie". He hated the dumb hearts and the condescending tones. It was like all of this was some game to Simon, and it drove Alex insane.

He was still thinking about Simon when he started to drift off, exhausted. But he didn't want to dream of his nemesis while he slept, because that would either be annoying or just weird. So he forced himself to think of something different with his last cohesive thoughts.

As he dove deep into the land of slumber, he thought of the warm, gentle hands of his crush-slash-roommate. He imagined Aaron kissing his bruise better, his lips gently running over his jaw. He imagined pulling Aaron into his bed, and by the time he imagined what they'd do in bed, he was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron groaned to himself as his roommate, Alexander, practically fell out of his bed to turn off his alarm. Alexander had a lot of morning classes, which is fine, except for the simple fact that Aaron Burr is  _not_  a morning person and Alexander - scrawny, angry, little Alexander - has never mastered the practice of  _silence_.

Alex grumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes and looked through the dirty clothes on (his side of) the floor. Aaron peeked out from under his covers to glare at him. Alexander appeared to be unaware of his frustrations. He always is.

Alex winced when he flexed his jaw too far; his fingers slowly rising up to brush against his bruise. Alex shuffled across the room in the darkness, moving towards the mirror that hung on their bathroom door. Aaron watched as Alex stared at himself in the mirror, inspecting his bruise.

He doesn't feel bad for Alexander. Or, maybe he does. He's not sure. He feels bad that it happened  _to_  Alexander, but with the way the world is, bad things are going to happen. It's inevitable. People who have powers hurt those who do not. It's not Alexander's fault (probably) that he got hurt, but there's nothing Aaron can do to fix it. He doesn't have healing powers, after all.

So Aaron doesn't try to waste his time feeling sorry for people who have had misfortune. He's been in troubling times before; he's been hurt before, and he's never sought out someone else to make him feel better. He didn't need their pity, so he rarely hand out his own. Alexander will heal, this he was sure of.

Aaron turned away as Alex pulled off his shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to lull himself back into slumber, even as his loud roommate got ready for the day. The door opened and closed, indicating Alexander had left. Not four minutes later, Aaron's phone chimed.

Guess he wasn't getting back to sleep today.

Aaron picked up his phone, squinting at the bright light. A notification from his bank app.

_**$300 was added to your account** _ **.**

Thank god. Aaron was wondering when those lazy asses were going to give him his cut. Aaron sat up, leaning back against the wall. Quickly, he did the math of how much more money he would need. The answer was an astounding Fuck Ton more. Aaron sighed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, feeling the pressure building inside his mind.

...How much longer will he have to do this?

Deciding to ignore his problems, Aaron opened his twitter app and started scrolling. He was what many would call a "lurker", he found great joy in reading other's tweets, but he didn't usually like them or make his own content. His thumb paused when he saw Alexander's newest post on his feed.

_**A. Ham** _

_Guess I'll go around :\_

Attached to it was an image of Fifth Street, where the bank robbery took place last night. There was a huge crater in the middle of the road; sectioned off by the police. A crowd of people were trying to get by, but no one seemed hurt. The actual bank wasn't in the picture, but Aaron was sure it was a mess.

Aaron keeps scrolling and only stops when he sees a news article from a local news station, detailing the bank robbery. Usually Aaron doesn't like to read this kind of stuff, but he wasn't exactly there; getting to spend some quality time with Monsoon instead. Speaking of, the article was horribly biased and only seemed to complain that Monsoon wasn't at the scene of the crime to - what? Save the day?

Aaron rolled his eyes. If four heros  _with_  powers couldn't defend one bank, then what difference would one  _without_ powers make? Stupid journalists.

Now, Aaron didn't think that Monsoon was useless. That's not true at all. Monsoon was smart; quick in both mind and body; and a master martial artist. He was more than a worthy threat. However, there was nothing that he could've done. Monsoon was safest away from the bank, so that's where he stayed.

Safe; with Simon.

* * *

Alex made sure to stop by the bank before class, just to see the damages and to try and figure out what, specifically, he missed out on. Usually he was better with arriving in time, stopping the bad guys, but last night - well, you can't win all of them.

While the front half of the bank was crumbling from a giant hole in the wall, the back was fairly intact; and Alex considered that a win. They keep the money in the back, right?

He eventually got chased away from the crime scene by the police and had to continue his route to class. He had 'Powers: Ethics and Control' first thing in the morning every Monday and Friday. He wasn't originally going to take the class, since he doesn't have any powers. But then his adviser told him it was more of an ethics or sociology class; so Alex figured 'fuck it' and signed up for it.

It's been pretty interesting so far. He actually likes all of his classes, but nothing compares to being out in the field; protecting the city, facing down his own arch enemy, saving the day…

"Yo! Ham!"

Alex turned on his heel to see his friends Hercules Mulligan and Gilbert Lafayette approaching him. Lafayette had a small limp, and Herc's hands were bandaged up; but they didn't look angry at him, so he figured they were fine.

"What happened last night, mon mec?" Laf asked, only sounding mildly annoyed.

Alex sighed and rubbed his neck, "Simon sent me on a goose chase and when I finally found him, he knocked me out."

Herc's frown deepened, "Are you hurt?"

"No." Alex lied. His head still ached a little bit, and his jaw was sore.

Herc wasn't impressed, "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the bandage Alex hastily plastered to his chin, hoping to hide his bruise.

"What's that?" Alex countered, pointing to Herc's hands.

Laf interrupted them, "Guys, s'il vous plaît, we're all hurt; there's no reason to add in salt to injuries."

"So close." Herc grinned, shaking his head.

"J'avais tort?" Laf asked quietly, frowning.

"Oui, c'est une idiome; 'pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injustice'." Alex explained, trying not to laugh at his friend  _too_  much.

"Fuck that." Laf huffed, crossing his arms.

The other two laughed and they continued down their walk; chatting about far less intense topics. Herc mentioned a meme he saw earlier; Laf complained about the fast food he had for breakfast. Alex happily gushed about how Aaron was sweet last night; sharing his medicine and asking about his injuries.

Herc snorted, shaking his head. "You're such a dork. He was just being nice, man."

"Yeah, that's a  _rarity_." Alex emphasized, "It was  _awesome_."

"Why do you even like him?" Laf asked, waving at some people they passed. "If he isn't a nice person?"

"No, no, Laf." Alex said, speeding up so he could walk backwards in front of the other two. He was Making a Point. "He's a nice person. A super nice person. Like, when he's with his friends, he's such a sweetheart. But the thing is, his friends all go to other colleges, so they're never around, so he's never a sweetheart."

Herc snorted, "He lives with you. Aren't you guys friends?"

Alex laughed, "Course we are."

But he dropped the subject; slowing his pace to walk in sync with the others again. He frowned to himself, spacing out as Herc and Laf chattered. Were they friends? Alex thought they were. Or friend _ly_. Buddies? Amigos? Pals? Alex realized he didn't actually know what Aaron thought of him.

"Oh, and Al?" Herc said, gaining Alex's attention once more, "Dr. Washington wanted to talk to you about the criminal law debate in his 420 class."

Alex was able to spot the tension in his shoulders immediately. Washington didn't have a Criminal Law 420 class. It was a term that the boys used to know when they were specifically referring to their superhero activities. It was Laf's idea.

That meant that Wash was probably pissed about last night. Alex tried to hold back his groan. That's going to be a difficult conversation. He'll have to swing by

"Okay. Thanks." Alex huffed, he stopped outside his classroom. "Text me."

"D'accord."

"See ya."

* * *

Alexander had received an email from Washington. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to meet with Alex in his office ASAP, and Alex knew that meant ' _be here yesterday'._ So Alex wasn't that focused on what was in front of him, he was just ensuring his feet were moving as fast as they could as he crossed the campus.

He swung around a corner and immediately ran into a woman in a blue sundress. She fell back on her butt, while Alex frantically (thankfully) regained his balance. Alex caught his breath only to have it be stolen again when he looked down at the woman on the ground.

She had dark almond eyes; wide and expressive, and a long, braided ponytail cascading down one shoulder. She glowed in the afternoon daylight; seeming so alive and colorful.

Alex reached down and helped her up, taking her hands in his own.

"Are you alright?" Alexander asked the woman. He watched as her cheeks grew a hot and deep red, he thought it almost funny, it was like she was overheating. He cursed suddenly and dropped the woman's hands as a searing heat blasted through his finger tips, burning his nerves where they touched. "Shit!"

"I-I-I'm so so sorry!" The woman said, stuffing her hands under her arms, were they could do no more damage. Embarrassed and unable to make eye contact, she explained, "I'm a fire elemental, I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

Even as his fingers still throbbed, Alex couldn't help but smile. He shook his head kindly, "No worries, miss. Even if you burned off my entire hand, it would still have been worth it to meet you."

The woman's cheeks darkened once more, and Alex glanced down to see the grass sizzling under her feet. She said, "My name's Eliza, by the way."

"Alexander." He said, "What major are you?"

"Oh, I'm a medical student." She said, running a hand through her hair. "I want to be an ERT for supervillian attacks."

Alex felt joy and warmth burst through him; he had interacted with a few different ERTs during his work as Monsoon and he couldn't imagine a nobler job. "That's amazing! You'd be wonderful at it. I can tell. You have this … kindness in your eyes. They're beautiful." Alex awkwardly added, gesturing, "Your eyes."

Eliza giggles a little, shuffling on the burnt grass. "Oh, thanks. You have-"

Before she could finish her thought, Eliza's phone started ringing, and she had to excuse herself. Alex waved goodbye as she walked off, scorching the pavement with each step. Alex watched as she dug through her purse and pulled out a pill bottle - power suppressants, no doubt.

Alex found himself smiling as turned and continued on his path. Eliza was awfully pretty; maybe if things don't work out with Aaron, she would grace him with a date.

But Alexander didn't have time to think of things like that. He had to meet the most terrifying man in the world: Professor George Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/) where you can take part in my Week of Writing!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/) or, if you'd like [you can read my novel here](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/adventure/301184)


End file.
